pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Full Wars
Super Smash Bros. Full Wars is a fighting game. It will be released in 25/2/12. It has a show called Super Smash Bros. Fear features the main character Pingu and the SSB fighters, SSBM fighters and SSBB fighters are also other main characters and Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Super Smash Bros. (series) bosses and enemies are the main villans but Pingu to try to save everyone and a movie called Pinga Bird, Inc.: Crash of the Monsters features everyone who fights alot. Gameplay *System: Any platforms *Players: 1 to 4, 1 to 8 (WFC) *Wi-Fi: Yes *Controls: Modes All of the modes from Super Smash Bros. (series) have a made return but now some of them are new. 'Solo' *Story Mode *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *All-Star Mode (HD and full versions only and unlockable) *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Break the Targets **Broad the Platforms (unlockable) **Snag the Trophies **Race to the Finish **Defeat the Notes (new, from the fanmade Play School game "Play School Smash Bros.") **Multi-Man Smashers **Boss Battles Mode (unlockable) *Training *Event Match 'Group' *Free for All *Tournement *Special Vs. Mode *Rules *Special Smashers *Rotation *Tourney *Custom Rules *Name Entry 'Vault' *Challenges *Trophies **Gallery **Lottery **Collection *Stickers *Emblem (new, from the 5th Mario Kart game "Mario Kart DS") *Album *Builder **Stage Builder **Model Builder (new) **Item Builer (new) *Masterpieces *Chronicle *Coin Launcher *Snapshots *Replays *Result (new) *Shop (new) 'Options' *My Music *Screen *Deflicker *Sound *Controls *Language *Erase Data 'Play-Online' *Battle Online (new) (all platformers except Wii, Wii U, DS, DSi, DSi XL, 3DS, PC and all of the Apple platforms) *Wii Battle Online (new) (Wii and Wii U only) *DS Battle Online (new) (DS, DSi, DSi XL and 3DS only) *Windows Battle Online (new) (PC only) *iBattle Online (new) (All Apple platforms only) 'Wi-Fi Connection' *With Friends *With Anyone **Basic Smashers **Team Battle **Spectator Mode 'Data' *Movies **Subspace Emissary **How to Play **E3 2010 **Game Intro **Game Ending *Records **Group Records **Smasher Records **Notices *Sound Test Action Replay *Debug Menu Characters All the fighters, enemies, bosses, etc. have a made return but now it has new people (characters, members, enemies and bosses) from games, shows, etc. and fanmade people (fanmade characters, members, enemies, and bosses) but they will between starter and unlockable but only for fighters. Fighters (Playable) See also: /Fighters/ This game has a 100s and 1000s of fighters. All the unlockable fighters from the Super Smash Bros. series and Nintendo newcomers has to unlocked by playing a numbered of matches, join the team in Story Mode, etc. and also all the non-Nintendo fighters and fanmade fighters must be unlocked in HD or full versions. Helpers (Non-Playable) Enemies Bosses Stages All of the stages have a made return but now it has new stages. The non-Nintendo stages and fanmade stages must be unlocked in HD and full versions. Starter Unlockable Items Normal * Special * Assist Trophies * Collections *Trophies (can be in Trophies mode (3 modes) when collected or unlocked in any modes, numbered of matches, HD and full versions, etc.) *Stickers (can be in Stickers mode when collected) *CDs (can be in My Music and Album when collected) *Coins (can be collected by fighters in levels in Story Mode, Classic Mode, Adventure Mode and All-Stars Mode) *Gems (Red for Ruby, Blue for Sapphire, Green/Lime for Emerald, Yellow for Topaz, Orange/Gold for Amber, Purple/Lavender/Violet for Amethyst, Pink/Magenta for Rhodonite, Teal/Cyan for Zircon, White for Diamond, Pearlish-White for Pearl, Black for Moonstone and other gems for other colours) (only the fighters with coloured clothes, coloured skin or coloured hair can use/collected gems and can be in the Gems mode which collected more then one) (HD and full versions only) Versions *Free *Free HD *Lite *Lite HD *HD *Full (Paid) Platforms Released *PS3 *PSP *Wii *XBox 360 *Apple Ipad *Apple Iphone *Apple Ipod Touch *DS *3DS *Google Android *Apple iOS *Nokia Symbian ^3 *PC (Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8 (planned) and Windows Servers (with Windows Server 2003 and newer except for older ones) only) *Mac OS X *Mac OSX Non-Released (Not Released) *PlaySation *PS2 *XBox *NES *SNES *Nintendo 64 *Game Boy *Game Boy Advance *Gamecube *Apple Ipod *PC (Windows 1.0, Windows 2.0, Windows 3.0, Windows 3.1, Windows 95, Windows NT 4.0, Windows 98, Windows 2000, Windows ME and old Windows Servers) *Mac (older ones) Trvia *All the people from stuff (games, shows, etc.) and fanmade people will now became fighters. *The fighters eyes are black but now it has brown eyes or dark brown eyes. *The free, free HD, lite and lite HD versions will have Nintendo fighters but in the and HD and full versions will have non-Nintendo fighters and fanmade fighters. *This game now has a 100s and 1000s of fighters. *The character selection now can pick a category of stuff (games, shows, etc.), a series and a series character selection (NOTE: All the non-Nintendo fighters and fanmade fighters has to unlocked in HD and full versions). * Category:Games Category:Fighting Games